Backyard Battleground
Backyard Battleground is a stage in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 where you can do quests to level up with the new ranking system, join up with friends, enter gamemodes and mission portals, and buy sticker packs. Description Welcome to your very own Plants vs. Zombies playground. In your Backyard Battleground you can edit your character’s abilities and customizations, choose quests, jump into co-op or multiplayer action modes, or invite up to 3 friends in to your backyard to start a party and take on AI – defeat a wave, and a more powerful wave will show up. You can also switch teams to challenge your friends! Backyard Battleground is your own frontline base to plan your attack before you enter the battle for Zomburbia. Features In the Backyard Battleground, the player can either play solo, play with a friend in split-screen multiplayer, or invite friends onto their hub. The player can choose to either be on the Plant or Zombie faction, and the player has a large map of the Backyard Battleground, which they can use to get to other places quicker. In the main bases of the gardens or graveyards, there is a multiplayer portal, where the player can enter online multiplayer, private or solo battles. There is a sticker pack vending machine, where the player can buy sticker packs using the coins they have obtained. The player can search around the Backyard Battleground to find quests and secrets, and can also play in the brand new Crazy Targets range, in which they test their aim in a frantic shootout to get their best time. There is a customization booth in each base, in which the player can customize their plants and zombies, and there is a van or airship (depending on which base you're in), in which the player can access Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops. In the middle of the Backyard Battleground, there is a flag pole, which the player can raise to start an attack against the other faction. The opposite faction will try to attack you and the flagpole, and powerful waves will keep coming, with each wave stronger than the last. This is a good way for the player to earn coins and XP. In the middle of the bases (either in the giant tree or in Zomboss' mansion), the player can view a stats board, in which they can see their cool stats, which they can view their Most Vanquishes, Most Time Played, Highest Streak and Most Assists. They can view their Stickerbook, and can also upgrade their character classes and variants via small bobbleheads of them. Upgrading a character will change their XP bar and their plaque when the character vanquishes a player, ranking from beginner to bronze, silver, gold, platinum and diamond. Out back, the player can enter one to three portals, in which the player can play a story mode, go to places only known by esteemed L.E.A.F. agents or top zombies, and other cool things, too. Trivia *The more players fight the enemy, the crazier things become in the Backyard Battleground. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Upcoming features